Daniel Abbott (1584-1647)
Puritan Immigrant sailed with General Winthrop's fleet of 1630 to the Massachusetts Bay Colony. Vital Statistics * Son of Thomas Abbott (1533-1616) and Rebecca Hubbard (1535-1616) * 1584: Birth at Bidlestone, Suffolk, England * 1630-Apr-08: Migration to Massachusetts Bay Colony - Winthrop Fleet * 1630-35: Marriage to Mary____ at Cambridge, Middlesex Co, Mass. * 1639: Relocation to Providence, R.I. * 1647: Died at Providence, R.I. Biography Daniel Abbott (1584-1647) son of Thomas and Mary Abbott of Bildeston, Suffolk England was born in 1584 in Bidlestone, Suffolk, England. He married Mary Mills ''Abbott in 1629 Province Co RI. or possibly between 1630 and 1635 at Perhaps, Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts. They settled in Middlesex Co MA. and had '''two children': 1) Daniel Abbott Jr (1632-1700), married Margaret White 2) Mary Abbott (1634-1669), married Thomas D Wallen Sr (aka Walling) 8 Apr 1630 - Daniel immigrated from Longdon, Middlesex, England to America, settling in Cambridge, Middlesex Co MA. Daniel sailed on a ship belonging to the Winthrop Fleet; of eleven ships in the fleet: Arabella, Ambrose, Jewel, Talbot, Charles, William & Francis, Hopewell, Whale, Success and Trial. Only five sailed to America in Apr 1630 from Yarmouth, Isle of Wight. Those five ships arrived at Charleston and Salem harbors on 26 May 1630 and 10 Jun 1630, respectively. It is not yet known which ship Daniel was on, but the names of the five ships are: Arbella (the flagship), Ambrose, William & Francis, Talbot and Hopewell. Daniel Abbott was of juror on 18-Sep-1630. 18 Sep 1630 - Daniel is appointed juror in Cambridge; on 19 Oct 1630 he requests to become a Freeman, being approved and admitted on 18 May 1631. On 18-May-1631 Daniel Abbott was listed as a freeman at Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts; freeman. 5 Jan 1634/35, "Daniell Abbott" now Daniel Abbott Sr. is granted three acres in Cambridge. His proportional rating in the division of Fresh Pond Meadow was 1/2. In the 1635/36 list of houses, "Daniell Abbott" is listed with "one house". 10 Oct 1635 - Cambridge land inventory shows "Daniell Abbott" holds "two parcels of land", "one house with backside about half a rood" and "three acres behind the Pine Swamp". (Note: 1 rood = 1/4 acre). He owned lots 15 and 16 on what were afterwards called Mount Auburn and Croked or Holyoke Streets near the meeting house in 1635 at Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts. Daniel Abbott Sr was one of fifty original property owners in Providence Co RI and became very prominent. He was fined 5s for refusing to watch which was remitted on 18-May-1638. He left Cambridge for Providence, Rhode Island on 4-Jun-1639. Sometime before 1639, Daniel moves his family from Cambridge, Middlesex Co MA to Newe Towne, Providence Co RI. 20 May 1644 - Land record shows Daniel sold, to Robert Morris, five parcels of land in Providence: "....twenty acres upland, a share of meadow, sixty acres, another share of meadow and a fifth parcel and....". (Note: Per source, some details in this record no longer legible). Daniel Abbott Sr. died in 1647 at Providence, Providence County, Rhode Island. 1647 - Daniel Abbott Sr dies, aged about 63 yrs. "Enroulments of Burialls" in Providence, c1680: "Daniell Abbott Husband to said Mary departed this life in the year 1647" 5:203. Jan 22, 1650/1651 - In a letter to the Town of Providence, it is written "....concerned with several matters involving orphans and unsettled estates", Roger Williams asks that special care be taken of "....one of the orphans of our dead friend Daniell Abbott, who is likely (as she herself told me) to be disposed of in marriage". (Note: This is in reference to Daniel's only daughter, Mary Abbott, before her marriage to Thomas Walling (or Wallen). 27 Jul 1650 - Nicholas Power and Gregory Dexter are ordered to "....take the goods belonging to the children of Daniell Abbott, deceased, into their hands and take notice of the goats, and also care of them, to see to the disposal of them & bring in a list into the town and record them." 28 Jul 1651 - Thomas Harris and Nicholas Power are ordered to "....equally divide the goats and goods, and what else that belongs unto the two orphans of Daniell Abbott, deceased, and possess Thomas Walling, husband of Mary Abbott, the daughter of the said deceased, with one half of the said goats, goods, &c., and the other half to order for Daniel Abbot, the son of the said deceased best advantage." 1 Oct 1665 - Robert Williams sells to Daniel Abbott (Jr) a five acre houselot "....which did in the original belong to Daniel Abbot Sr, father unto the above said Daniel Abbott, and was by the said Daniel Abbott by sale, passed away unto one Robert Morris and from the said Robert Morris, it was passed unto me, the said Robert Williams". (Note: This may be the same five parcels conveyed to Robert Morris on 20 May 1644.) Additional Sources: "Complete Peerage of England": Grandfather - John Abbott (1513-1588), Gr-Grandfather - Simon Abbott (b: 1484) Ancestry.com A.C.W., descendant of Thomas Walling Note: '''The Walling name is often also recorded as Wallen and Wallin. The Court appointed administrators to settle the estate. They were instructed to "take the goods belonging to the children of Daniel Abbott, deceased into your hands and take notice of the goats and also take care of them; see to the disposal of them and bring in a list into the town and record (it)." Another estate paper was filed. The court ordered that "Thomas Harris and Nicholas Power shall equally divide the goats and goods and what else that belongs to the orphans of Daniel Abbott, deceased and possess Thomas Walling, husband of Mary Abbott, daughter of Daniel, with one-half of the goats and goods and the other half to Daniel, son of the deceased." On 28-May-1651. Children of Daniel and Mary Abbott # 'Daniel Abbott Jr. (1632-1700)': b. circa 1632, d. 28-Nov-1700 - Daniel Abbott was the son of Daniel Abbott Sr. and Mary Mills ''Abbott . Daniel Abbott Jr. was born circa 1632 at Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts. He married Margaret White, daughter of William White and Elizabeth Cadman, on 25-Dec-1678 at Providence, Providence County, Rhode Island. Daniel Abbott died on 28-Nov-1700 at Providence, Providence County, Rhode Island. ' Children with Margaret White ''Abbott (1635-1717*) (Grandchildren of Daniel Sr. and Mary Abbott): * 1) Mary Abbott (b: 1679), m: Thomas Fenner Jr. * 2) Daniel Abbot III Esq (1682-1760), m: Mary Fenner. # 'Mary Abbott (1629-1669)' : b. 13-Dec-1629, d. 1669 - m. Thomas Walling (1627-1674) in Providence R.I. - They had at least four children, three sons and one daughter. * Children with Thomas Walling (Grandchildren of Daniel Sr. and Mary Abbott): * Thomas Walling (1654 - 1724)* * Gershom Walling (1655 - 1727)* * James Walling (1668 - 1753)* # 'John Abbot (-1711) '- married Lydia Wing, daughter of Daniel Wing and Hannah Swift, in 1683. John Abbott died circa 1711 at Sandwich, Barnstable County, Massachusetts. References * of David Canover * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Winthrop Fleet * '''Sources:' "Complete Peerage of England": Grandfather - John Abbott (1513-1588), Gr-Grandfather - Simon Abbott (b: 1484) Ancestry.com A.C.W., descendant of Thomas Walling Category:Non-SMW people articles